Tatiana Jderoiu
, |occupation= CEO & Leader of Feral Force Mercenary |affiliation= |entrance exam= |quirk apprehension= 4 |debut= |voice= }} Tatiana Jderoiu (タチアナジェロウイウ, Tachiana Jerōiu) is a ruthless businesswoman and a world-class . Noted for her natural flair for leadership and combat aptitude, she is the co-founder and leader of the mercenary troop known as ; which she co-founded with her father, Constantin Jderoiu, a retired war veteran. After her father's mysterious disappearance, Tatiana and her adoptive sister Gwenhwyfar would assume control over the Feral Force and transform it into a world renowned private military company or PMC with almost a non-existent morality; doing things for the right price. Appearance Personality Tatiana from an young age was described as ambitious and materialistic both by her friends and her younger sister, Gwenhwyfar. Tatiana is primarily noted to be extremely businesslike and hard-nosed. Caring a very little about what people say behind her back, as long as they are shaking hands with her and assist her in making money; Tatiana seems to be motivated by accumulation of wealth and resources. She runs her operations with a strong emphasis on minimizing her costs and maximizing her profits. However, that is not to say that she does not have a sense of honor. Tatiana displays respect for those who are unwilling to back down even when facing adversity or when they are about to face death itself. Tatiana has been described by her employers as a total sociopath as she displays no empathy or remorse and has no qualms with killing or torturing people, nor does she feels overwhelmed by the potential consequences of the actions of her company but that this assumption of her status as a sociopath is likely untrue: since she is capable of understanding and feeling complex emotions. When questioned about her flooding the streets of Clinton with guns, she responds by saying "I have no reason to care, do I? This is not my country after all"; this statement also hints at her nationalistic sentiments, where she feels no remorse for poisoning the cities of another nation, but would never let that happen to Romania. She is extraordinarily demanding, and will react very poorly if her and her operatives do not meet the highest standards of performance. Her methods turn progressively ruthless whenever she thinks this is necessary to protect her country, as she puts her staunch patriotism above her principles. Patriotism seems to be interwoven into her character, while initially it seems like she cares about amassing wealth, it is slowly revealed that she spends about eighty percent of her earnings and a small portion of her company's profits directly to help the poor and disabled in her country. She has recently also made a small investment in her country's agriculture, this shows her interest in the growth of her motherland. Her employers particularly like to hire her due to her reputation of being "as cold and hard as metal". Known for being manipulative, ice-cold, pushy, intolerant and ignorant to everything but her mission and margins. Jderoiu like her father before her, displays very little empathy even for her own troops. She normally refuses to do anything unless properly compensated. While by non-Sibiuian standards, she may appear as a heartless, self-serving dominatrix, she is merely a hardened and jaded woman by Sibiuian standards. While she does push her men and even punish them, she has shown some level of loyalty towards them, as she refused to sell them out and also used her connections to make sure that they are all afforded diplomatic immunity in America, while she was incarcerated by cutting the FBI a deal that costed her a fortune. This shows that she values the lives of her men and their freedom over money. Tatiana has always shared a love-hate relationship with her younger sibling, stemming from sibling rivalry and Gwenhwyfar's status as the adopted one. However, after the mysterious disappearance of their father, the sisters became un-trusting of each other and fought over their inheritance. Their relationship would get worse after Tatiana finds out that Gwenhwyfar was involved in their father's death, which would cause them to fight to near death several times throughout their lives and even at one point, caused Tatiana to actively hunt for her sister and she only stopped after a child was heavily injured because of their fight. Tatiana went so far as to burn all of their childhood pictures together, thus cementing her intolerance for her adoptive-sister. Tatiana also displays a general distrust when it comes to Germans and is known to treat them with some fort of prejudice, this is likely due to her German butler trying to assassinate her as a kid and a German mercenary kidnapping and seemingly killing her father. She describes Germans as "the cancer of the world" painting them with the same color as the world does with the megalomaniac dictator, Hitler. Tatiana can appear to be a lot more forgiving and do small gestures for others, if they have assisted her in past; such as assisting Ngine for only 10$ due to Ngine previously helping her track down her sister. Tatiana has a soft spot for children, especially orphans and is known to protect them, even if it means risking her own life. Her soft spot for orphans also extends to her financial donations to various orphanages and anti-child labor campaigns. She also hates owing someone a favor and will try to repay them in any way as soon as possible, in either the form of assistance, money, sex, etc. In a rare instance, she agreed to accompany Enzo for free due to it being related to drug dealers in her country (since she wanted them gone). Her sympathy, however, does not extend to the elderly when Mother asked her if she would hit an old woman to which Tatiana responded by saying no and instead kicking her in the gut and then headbutting her instead. Tatiana once paid, will not give up on her task, no matter the cost and will strive to finish her job. She puts honor before anything else, which causes her to push herself beyond her own limits to keep her word of getting the job done. However, if her target were to double or triple the price that she is being paid, she is known to reconsider and retreat. Tatiana in recent times has shown repressed anger issues after finding out the truth about her mother and while it is not overtly noticeable, there are moments where she would occasionally let it get to her, if it means getting the job done. It is quite impressive that she manages to channel her repressed anger in a productive way, something even her therapist remarks. Her self control is specially seen during battle, where she is able to stay calm and control her emotions, keeping them at bay so as to avoid having her judgement be clouded by them. Tatiana possesses an almost child-like fascination with guns and gun-like objects and likes collecting them, even if they are not functional. She also has intricate knowledge about every gun ever created and describes herself as a "firearms geek". Additionally, due to her father's influential connections and her own vast wealth, Tatiana has always been surrounded by people and while she enjoys going to events, she dislikes fame. It is likely that she only likes attending events because that allows her to meet more potential clients. History Abilities Quirk Chameleon (カメレオン, Kamereon): Chameleon is a mutant-type quirk that allows Tatiana he ability to move her eyes independently while also having some degree of conscious control over her focus, as well as affording the ability to see into the ultraviolet spectrum of light. She can also climb and stick to multiple surfaces through microscopic fibers that are present on her limbs by exhibiting Van der Waals force. Finally, she can also alter the color, pattern and texture of her skin to perfectly match with that of her immediate environment/background, which effectively renders her "invisible" on the battlefield, thus earning her the name of The Invisible Soldier (居もしない戦士, Imoshinai Senshi). Super Moves *'Mark of Cain' (印のケイン, Shirushi no Kein): Using her ability to adhere to objects using the Van der Waals force through the satae present on her skin, she makes contact with the exposed skin of her victim and rips it off like a bandage. She was shown to be capable of permanently disfiguring Meh-Teh by ripping off a huge chunk of skin from his face. This causes the victim to experience severe pain and blood loss and if not for cosmetic surgery, is likely to leave them physically scarred for life. Fighting Style Kickboxing: Schwingen: Stiletto Fighting: Other Skills Weapon Proficiency: Tatiana has shown to be highly proficient in the use of several weapons, having been trained by both her father and several mercenaries in using them since her childhood. She has shown great skill and a high level of comfort when it comes to using firearms and as such, is capable of virtually using any firearm that she can get her hands on. She has shown the ability to wield a shotgun along with her hand gun at the same time and has also used several assault weapons. She also carries a portable grenade launcher which she used to successfully take out several of Griffith's men and later on used it to blow up a police vehicle. She has been seen using a pair of bolas, daggers, knuckledusters, fighting knives, RPGs, sniper riffles and even anti-quirk tactical weapons such as the Meta Blaster and Heat Gun. Tatiana also displayed some sort of proficiency at using a lantern shield in combat along with a Chinese crossbow, thus displaying how vast her knowledge of weapons is and how truly adept she is at using them. *'Expert Markswoman': Tatiana has proven herself to be one of the most skilled markswoman in the world. She is considered to be highly skilled with long ranged weapons and is regularly seen using them. She was able to use a crossbow to greatly injure her assailants while defending herself from their attacks at the same time; with only the intention to maim and not kill. She is also an accomplished sniper and has taken shots from over a 1,000 yards away with perfect accuracy. She was also able to calculate the angle of departure of a ricocheting bullet and was able to hit a man with that rebounding bullet. Tatiana has demonstrated the ability to hit her targets even when dual wielding. Additionally, she was able to compete with Osprey for an extended period in their gun duel and even though she lost, Enzo remarked her as being better than most mercenaries with a gun. High Pain Tolerance: Tatiana was able to stand up even after having her shoulder dislocated and managed to run away in that condition before the cops could arrive. She was also seen resisting a blast from her own Anti-Meta Blaster, even though it made her grit her teeth in pain. During her initial exchange with Osprey, she was stabbed through her shoulder that was not healed fully and was pinned to a crate behind her, despite that and being punched in the gut, she was able to stop herself from crying and managed refrained herself from screaming in pain. Vast Network/Resources: Thanks to her ties to several crime families and being the CEO and leader of her the private military company knwon as Feral Force, Tatiana has connections with several people that can do things for her. This network has allowed her to escape being captured and remain undetected by most heroes and the FBI. She was also broken out of prison without people noticing thanks to her connections. Her connections and resources also allows her to get her hands on high tech equipment. She also has informants of her own who managed to infiltrate Maw's gang and spy on them for her. Torture Expert/Skilled Interrogator: Tatiana has a natural gift for interrogation and was trained by her own father, in both verbal and physical extraction techniques. Ranging from subtle psychological manipulation to water-boarding, stabbing, blackmail, etc. among others, Tatiana is very skilled in getting "people talking". She was even capable of turning Griffith's men against him after interrogating them. Multilingualism: Tatiana knows and is able to both read and speak in English (American), Romanian, Thai, Greek and Greek sign language. Although, she speaks Romanian and Greek with great fluency due to her heritage, her English does have a strong accent. Aviation: Tatiana has proven herself to be capable of piloting planes and helicopters. She is known for flying her own private helicopter. She also was able to hijack and subsequently steal a plane full of passengers and successfully landed it to her location of choice. Additionally, she also co-piloted the multi-mission, tiltrotor military grade aircraft that her PMC makes use of. Equipment Trivia * Tatiana is physically based on Alphard Alshua from Canaan. Category:Mercenaries Category:Mercenaries Category:Females Category:Gun Wielder Category:Gunslinger Category:Mutant Quirk Users Category:Earth 0 Characters